Une mystérieuse lettre
by Musicalsfan
Summary: Mathieu reçoit la lettre d'un inconnu accompagné de deux billets... Qui lui a envoyé? M car lemon à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour bonjour ! Fanfiction sur Salut les Geeks, Mathieu reçoit une mysterieuse lettre._**

**_M car lemon à venir._**

**_Biens sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si je les trouve géniaux, ils sont à Mathieu Sommet, mon youtuber préféré._**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à me dire qui vous pensez se cacher derrière tout ça. _**

**_Merciii !_**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour Mathieu,<em>

_On ne se connait pas, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous rencontrer. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez beaucoup les défis. Et bien j'en ai un pour vous, il est juste derrière cette lettre. C'est votre laissez-passer. Retrouvez-moi là-bas, seul ou accompagné. Serez-vous assez curieux?_

_Cordialement,_  
><em>J.<em>

_P.S. Inutile que vous sachiez comment je me suis procuré votre adresse._

Mathieu fronça les sourcils et retourna le papier. Il y avait deux billets de spectacle épinglés. Ils étaient en carré d'or pour l'avant-première du nouveau spectacle musical se jouant au Mogador, Les Misérables. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce? Qui était ce Mr/Mme J? Bah... Encore une fan girl un peu folle. Il monta à son appart' et s'installa sur son canapé les yeux toujours fixés sur les deux billets. C'est là que Maitre panda arriva.  
>-Le chat a encore pissé dans la douche. (Temps) Tu fous quoi?<br>-Je réfléchis.  
>-C'est quoi ça?<br>-Une lettre.  
>-Non mais les deux bouts de carton sur le dessus!<br>-Ah, des billets.  
>Le visage du panda s'illumina<br>-Wow! C'est quoi?! C'est un cadeau pour moi? Tu t'intéresses enfin à autre chose que le hard rock?  
>- Laisse, c'est pas pour toi. (Temps) Attend, c'est quoi cette odeur de cramé super forte ici?<br>L'animal ne l'écouta pas et pris les tickets sur la table basse puis après avoir lu, il se mit à crier a plein poumons.  
>-OH MON DIEU! MAIS C'EST DES BILLETS EN 1ERE CATEGORIE POUR LES MISERABLES!<br>Le Patron arriva en courant une simple serviette autour de la taille, et une cigarette dans la bouche.  
>-Woh! Pourquoi elle crie comme ça l'autre tapette?! J'ai plus de tampax!<br>-Regarde dans la commode de la fille. Elle en cache toujours dans ses sous-vêtements.  
>Il se leva et reprit les feuilles des mains du panda.<br>-Et toi tu touches plus à ça! J'irai tout seul. Et puis ce sera toujours moins déprimant que de voir le hippie défoncé, et le Patron courir après le gamin... Tiens, il est où d'ailleurs celui-là?  
>Ils entendirent une toute petite voix que le Patron tenta de recouvrir en toussant bruyamment. Mathieu le défia du regard.<br>Il est ou cette fois?  
>-Comment *tousse* veux-tu *tousse* que je *tousse* le sache?<br>-GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!  
>Ils se retournèrent tous d'un seul coup et virent le hippie les bras en l'air et la bouche grand ouverte devant le petit geek, en larmes, bâillonné et menotté au radiateur derrière le rideau. Mathieu mit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Le chanteur du groupe se leva, et détacha le gamin qui s'empressa de serrer son adorable Monsieur Nounours contre son cœur.<br>-C'est... C'est... Le Patron..., déclara le petit garçon en essuyant ses yeux humides.  
>L'accusé pointa haussa les sourcils de façon théâtrale. Au même moment leur créateur se leva et enfila son manteau, son chapeau, puis glissa la fameuse enveloppe dans son sac a dos.<br>-Tu vas où groooos?  
>-Loin de vous! Sauf toi, dit-il en pointant le geek. Oui toi! Tu viens avec moi parce que sinon je risque te retrouver en petits morceaux dans l'évier demain matin.<br>-J'aurais pas dit dans l'évier..., murmura le violeur.  
>Un sourire resplendissant naquit sur le visage de l'enfant<br>Moi? Oh! Alors tu m'aimes un peu? Dis? Et puis, on va où?  
>-Tais-toi, pose ton doudou, met un truc chaud, et retrouve moi en bas.<br>-Oui!  
>Il attrapa un sweet bleu à capuche, et confia la peluche au hippie.<br>T'inquiète Gros! Faut pas faire de mal aux oursons!  
>Il se retourna et tira la langue au Patron qui ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un petit :<br>-Arrête gamin, ça m'excite.  
>Puis il trottina joyeusement jusqu'à la porte et rejoignit son ami qui était déjà dans le hall de l'immeuble.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens déjà à remercier les quelques personnes qui suivent cette fic ! C'est ma première, alors ça me fait super plaisir ! (Entre fans de Mathieu hehe)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**(Lemon à venir vous inquiétez pas.)**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et à me donner vos idées! Merci beaucoup ^^**

* * *

><p>Le geek trottinait à côté de son créateur qu'il peinait à suivre.<p>

-Mathieu, j'ai faim, j'ai soif et je suis fatiguééé!  
>-Tu préférais les menottes et le radiateur?<br>-Non... (Temps) Et maintenant on est bientôt arrivééé?  
>-On va s'arrêter pour manger.<br>-Pourquoi on prend pas le train?  
>-C'est le métro.<br>-Bah le métro alors?  
>-J'ai 30€ sur moi. C'est la bouffe OU le métro.<br>-A MANGEEERRRRR!  
>-Ca m'étonne pas tiens... On va s'arrêter là. Chinois ou pizza?<br>-Euuuuuhhh... Bah euh... Je...  
>-Ok, Chinois. A chaque fois qu on en mange a la maison le panda se jette dessus, ça changera.<p>

Ils rentrèrent dans un petit resto asiatique située à leur droite. Le geek était ravi et s'empara de la carte.

-Tu prends quoi?  
>-Des nouilles et du canard laqué. Et toi?<br>-Des frites et du poulet!  
>-T en as pas assez vu ya 3ans?, marmonna le petit brun<br>-Quoi?  
>-Rien, laisse tomber.<br>La serveuse pris leur commande et les servit rapidement. Ils commencèrent à manger puis le geek reposa LA question qui lui torturait l'esprit.  
>-Donc on va où Mathieu?, demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de ketchup.<br>-Bon... En fait j'ai reçu une lettre et deux billets pour un espèce de spectacle ce matin. Donc je me dis que c'est dommage de gâcher!  
>Le geek lui fit un grand sourire<br>-Quel spectacle? Un truc avec plein de gentils nounours qui chantent?  
>-Les Misérables. Je me suis renseigné, un truc ils crèvent tous à la fin.<br>-Oh..., le gamin baissa la tête vers son Orangina. Et il est de qui ce cadeau?  
>-Je sais pas. C'est signé "J". On le saura ce soir.<br>Le geek fit tomber sa fourchette, ce qui fit sursauter son créateur qui failli s'étouffer avec ses pattes.  
>-ET SI C'ETAIT UN MECHANT?<br>-Et si c'était une fan girl folle de toi?  
>-Je... Euh..., il rougit<br>-Avec de magnifiques..., le gamer lui coupa la parole  
>-Boobiiiiiieeeesss!<p>

A cet instant deux jeunes filles à la table derrière eux se retournèrent et se mirent à rire. Le gamin rougi une seconde fois et ramassa sa fourchette en silence.

-Je suis désolé...  
>-Pas grave. On s'en va de toute façon, il est déjà 19h30.<br>-Bah, et ma glace à la fraise?  
>-Pas le temps, pas l'argent! Viens, on bouge!<br>Sur ces mots il se leva, paya, puis tira sa personnalité qui fourrait ses poches avec les bonbons dans un petit pot sur le comptoir.  
>-Regarde, c'est juste au bout de la rue. Tu vois le panneau rouge là?<br>-C'est joli, mais c'est quoi?  
>-Un macdo.<br>-Ah bon?!  
>-T es trop naïf toi, tu sais?<br>-Personne ne m'aime...

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du théâtre. Une grande file d'attente était déjà présente. Mathieu s'avança au comptoir en bousculant quelques personnes.

-Excusez-moi? C'est ici Les Misérables?  
>-Tu fais la queue comme tout le monde!, s'exclama l'homme au comptoir dans son petit micro.<br>-Mais j'ai mes billets, regardez!, lui dit-il en sortant les sortant de son sac.

Le bonhomme les regarda attentivement.

-Oh. Vous êtes des proches de Mlle Juyot!, son visage s'adoucit. Je suis désolé monsieur, veuillez accepter mes excuses. Suivez ma collègue, elle va vous placer. Passez une bonne soirée.  
>Mathieu et son compagnon suivirent la jeune femme qui les conduisit au premier rang de la salle puis partit.<br>Le geek lui donna un coup de coude  
>-Wha! Comment t'as fait ça?! Il est devenu tout gentil d'un seul coup!<br>-Je sais pas, mais je crois que cette gentille Mlle Juyot est plus qu'une simple spectatrice... En attendant je vais appeler a la maison, voir si ils n'ont pas encore foutu le feu.

Il sortit son Iphone, fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran et mit l'appareil à son oreille.

_-C'est toi gamin ? Je me branle en pensant à toi tu sais…_

-Non, c'est Mathieu.

-_Ah. Je te passe la pédale alors. (Temps) Allo ?_

-Panda ?

-_Yep ! ALORS C'EST COMMENT ?_

-C'est hum… grand ? Rien de neuf à l'appart ?

-_Si. Le hippie a vomi par terre. Et là ya du sang qui sort de son oreille et il tremble._

-QUOI ? Mais fais quelque chose !

-_T'aurais dû m'emmener avec toi. Vengeance. Demmerde toi !_

Il lui raccrocha au nez.

-PUTAIN !

Le Geek prit peur et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le hippie fait une espèce de coma éthylique… ET YEN A PAS UN QUI APPELLE UNE PUTAIN D'AMBULANCE ! MERDE !, répondit-il en frappant dans le siège devant lui.

-On fait quoi alors ?

-Je sais pas...


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou everybody! **

**Alors tout d'abord désolée pour le temps d'attente... Je suis vraiment débordée. Je vous met un chapitre tout petit pour vous faire patienter, mais pour me faire pardonner, je promet de poster un prochain rapide beaucoup plus long, AVEC LEMON, et le plus vite possible.**

**En attendant hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, vos impressions, vos idées... Qui sait ? Je les prendrai peut être en compte? ;)**

**Encore désolée!**

**Des bisouuuus!**

* * *

><p>Mathieu se leva et mit son manteau.<br>-Tu fais quoi?  
>-Je rentre.<br>Le geek fit une moue mécontente.  
>-Mais le pestacle...<br>-Tu vas le voir. Je vais faire l'allé retour le plus vite possible, toi tu bouges pas de là. Ça te va?  
>-Je vais être tout seul?<br>Le créateur enfila son sac à dos et soupira.  
>-T es un grand maintenant. C'est l'occasion de le prouver. Je reviens vite.<br>Il partit rapidement. Le gamin sortit des crocodiles en gélatine de ses poches qu' il mangea un par un pour s'occuper. La salle se remplie très vite et les lumières ne tardèrent pas à s'éteindre. Le spectacle dura 2heures. Le garçon pleura à la mort de chacun des personnages (soit BEAUCOUP.) Les artistes saluèrent, et la foule commença à sortir dehors. Aucune trace de Mathieu. Le geek se leva quand il rentra dans une jeune femme. Il rougit.  
>-Oh! Pardon!<br>Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, les cheveux bouclés, avec de grands yeux noirs. Elle lui sourit.  
>-C'est pas grave. Attendez... On se connait?<br>-Euh... Je ne sais pas...  
>Son visage s'illumina.<br>-Mais si! Vous êtes le geek d'slg!  
>-Vous me connaissez? Oh je suis content!, il rougit.<br>-Ou est Mathieu?  
>-Il est rentré à la maison. Le hippie est malade.<br>-Oh je vois... Alors tu es tout seul?  
>-Oui. En fait moi aussi je crois que je vous connais...<br>Un homme en noir arriva et fit la bise a la jeune fille  
>-Wow! Tu étais magnifique ce soir Diana!<br>-Merci beaucoup Mr Niedo!  
>-Je t'en prie!<br>Il lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule et partit. Le geek comprit d'un seul coup.  
>-MAIS VOUS ETIEZ SUR SCENE!<br>Elle rit.  
>-Ah bon? Et qui j'étais alors?<br>-Euh... La fille avec la casquette qui meurt en tout premier pour proteger l'autre garcon qui l'aime pas!  
>-Exactement!<br>-Alors vous êtes pas morte pour de vraie?  
>Elle rit à nouveau. Il aimait faire rire les gens. Ca le faisait toujoirs sourire niaisement. Surtout quand c'était une jolie fille.<br>-Non. Je vais très bien. Tu vas quelque part?  
>-Ben en fait pas trop du coup.<br>-Vous voulez venir boire un verre chez moi?  
>Ses deux grands yeux la fixèrent avec étonnement. Une fille. Inviter. Chez elle. Il y avait forcement quelque chose d'anormal la dedans!<br>-Je je je je... Moi? Euh... Oui... Je... Oui?  
>Elle lui prit la main, ce qui le fit trembler de la tete au pied. Viens avec moi.<p>

0o0o0

Mathieu arriva devant le théâtre vide.  
>-Excusez-moi, est ce que tout le monde est parti?, demanda-t-il a une passante.<br>-Oui, depuis au moins une demi-heure. Je suis désolée.  
>-Merde!<br>-C'est si grave que ça?  
>-Je venais chercher ma personna... Mon petit frère. Oui, je venais chercher mon petit frère.<br>-Ben tout a l'heure avec mes amis on a vu un garçon qui vous ressemblait beaucoup avec une casquette. On l'a vu parce qu'il était avec l'une des actrices principales.  
>Il la regarda de la même façon que si elle lui avait dit qu il etait parti sur le dos d'un chat geant. Quoi que, ça aurait même été plus facile à croire.<br>-Vous vous moquez de moi?  
>-Absolument pas! Ils sont rentrés dans l'immeuble en face.<br>-Ok... Merci beaucoup!  
>Il courut vers le bâtiment.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUUUUR ! Alors re !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à Kima le panda psychopathe pour avoir poster un commentaire, qui était le tout premier commentaire que j'ai depuis que je suis sur fanfiction ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à faire pareil ! ^^ Voilà donc, la suite, et le Lemon !**

**J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub : je vais écrire une fanfiction composée de chapitres assez courts, un chaque jour jusqu'à Noel, comme un calendrier, qui montreront les préparatifs des fêtes chez nos persos SLG en même temps que nous. Donc allez y jeter un coup d'œil si vous voulez, et à la suivre si ça vous plait. Je vais poster le 1er chapitre bah… ce soir**

**Enoy ! DES BISOUUUUS !**

* * *

><p>Le geek fixa le verre posé devant lui.<br>-C'est quoi?  
>-Bois le.<br>-Mais c'est quoi?  
>-Du sprite. Bois le je te dis.<br>-Chouette! Merci!, s'exclama-t-il ravi.

Le geek avala le verre d'une traite qui contenait en réalité de la vodka. Il laissa tomber le verre qui roula sur la moquette. Il attrapa la table devant lui pour ne pas tomber et se mit a tousser frénétiquement. Diana était debout en face de lui. Elle lui prit le bras et le laissa tomber sur le lit. Son appartement était petit mais joli. La chambre était séparée de la salle principale par un rideau violet, assorti aux murs.

-J'ai mal au ventre...  
>-C'est rien. C'est parce que tu deviens grand.<br>-Ah bon?  
>-Mais oui...<p>

Elle l'allongea et se positionna sur lui.

-On... Dormir? Pachque... Monsieur nounou... resté... maison...  
>-Tu n'en auras pas besoin cette fois-ci.<p>

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Tu es puceau?

Le gamin la fixa en ouvrant grand les yeux comme si elle parlait une langue etrangere.

-Bon... Tu as déjà fait l'amour? Eu des relations sexuelles ?  
>-Je je je je... N-n-non?<br>-C'est bien, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

Il semblait désormais plus effrayer qu' autre chose.

-Il était bizarre... Pas bon... Le spri...

Elle lui coupa la parole en l embrassant a nouveau puis elle se leva et retira ses vêtements, sauf ses sous-vêtements.

-T en penses quoi?

Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et bava sans le vouloir.

-J'en conclus que ça te plait!, elle rit et lui enleva son pantalon. Il essaya de se débattre mais l'alcool lui avait retiré toutes ses forces. Il etait a deux doigts de vomir ses intestins sur son tee shirt Captain America.  
>-Je te laisse ta casquette. C'est pour le sex appeal.<br>-Q...quoi?  
>Elle posa sa main sur son boxer Mario bros.<br>-Pas fameux tout ça... Voyons ce que je peux faire...

Elle retira son soutien-gorge et une érection apparut rapidement chez le garçon qui rougissait mais qui semblait toujours ivre. Elle prit ses deux mains et les plaça sur sa poitrine. Elle mit la couette sur eux et retira le reste de vêtements qui leur restaient. Elle se mit à l'embrasser longtemps, toujours positionner sur lui. Il était assez petit et mince ce qui lui donnait un aspect fragile, comme un enfant. Il commença a reprendre ses esprits et rougit de la tête aux pieds en émettant de petits gémissements aigus quand elle déposa des baisers dans le creux de son cou.

Elle prit alors le pénis tendu du petit dans sa main et lui enfila un préservatif posé sur la table de nuit, avant le positionna a son entrée. Le geek voulut dire quelque chose mais elle l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur bouche.

-Humm!  
>-Ca va bien se passer... Chut...<br>Sur ces mots elle s'enfonça doucement en lui. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en elle, elle le laissa ouvrir la bouche et il gémit la tête en arrière. Elle rit à nouveau de son rire cristallin.  
>-Ça te plait?<p>

Il respirait fort, les yeux clos.

-Et bien si tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais te forcer.

Elle commença à faire des mouvements de bassin sur lui à califourchon. Par reflexe, il posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, à leur grande surprise, ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps en un cri commun. Diana se laissa tomber contre son torse avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Suivi quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles ils fixèrent le plafond, en reprenant leur souffle.

"DiNg-DoNg!"

La sonnerie retentit. Diana s enveloppa dans un drap blanc et se dirigea jusqu'a l'interphone. Le gamin restait immobile, toujours choqué et en extase.

-C'est qui?  
>-Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Mathieu. Mais je crois que vous savez déjà qui je suis. Je vous remercie pour les places de spectacle mais maintenant j'aimerais récupérer le geek. Ouvrez-moi.<p>

Elle raccrocha brusquement.

-Mademoiselle? He oh?! Répondez-moi!

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte de l'immeuble.


End file.
